Some types of service providers, manufacturers, retailers and other companies and enterprises may review or otherwise consider the files, accounts, matters, and/or other information units they use for managing business information. In some instances, management of such files may be reviewed for compliance, for example, with internal policies, state regulations, and/or federal regulations. In other instances, files may be reviewed for one or more of a variety of other business purposes, including assessing the financial health of an enterprise and/or the quality of internal workflow processes or customer service processes. In one example, an insurance provider may, from time to time, review files including information corresponding to claims submitted (e.g., by an insured or injured person) against an insurance policy, in order to determine, e.g., how well the claim is being handled by the insurance provider, the claim professional(s) handling the file, and/or the responsible business unit of the insurance provider. Yet, despite the importance to companies of reviewing various types of files and/or accounts and the like (e.g., financial accounts, client matters, insurance claims), previous practices have failed to optimize the workflow, information collected, and analysis to increase the accuracy, consistency, and reliability of such file reviews.